Looking for a Lifeline
by NoOneToWorryAbout
Summary: Not much to summarize. Basically just a story to debut two of my new characters. Song used: "Lifeline" by Papa Roach


**Hello people of FanFiction!**

**NoOne here with another songfic for you guys! **

**This story will be the debut of two characters that I will start using more often in my Spyro stories. Their names are… well, you'll see.**

**The song I used is "Lifeline" by Papa Roach and all rights to the song goes to them. Also, I don't own any Spyro characters.**

**Enjoy!**

Looking for a Lifeline

A young dragon walked slowly through the alleys of Warfang. He had red scales with black wings, chest, and underbelly. Two horns protruded from the sides of his head, curving upwards and colored white. His eyes were a dark, blood red, giving him a menacing look. His tail blade however, was what stuck out the most. Instead of being a blade or spade like most others, his was in the shape of a two-headed axe, with one, deadly sharp axe-blade on either side of his tail's tip. It too was black, giving it the appearance of hardened black steel.

As he walked along, he kept quiet, ignoring everyone around him. He didn't care about them, why should he? No one ever seemed to care about him much. He thought that there was something wrong with him, something that made others not care about him. The thought was very depressing.

_When I was a boy I didn't care 'bout a thing _

_It was me and this world and a broken dream _

_I was blaming myself for all that was going wrong_

_I just have to stop thinking about it… that's all…_ he thought to himself. Soon, he found himself at his usual hang out, the poorer side of the city, where thieves and criminals flourished. He sat down at the corner of an abandoned home and rested there.

Unknown to him, one of his friends was around the area, looking for him. Her scales were a bright yellow and pearly white along her chest and underbelly. Her wings were also white. She had three horns on her head, sticking straight up, the two on the sides being slightly larger that the middle one. Her eyes looked like they were made of gold, shining beautifully in the afternoon sun. At the end of her tail, she had three scythe-like blades that gave her a threatening look. The one in the middle was a golden color while the two on the sides were bright white.

"Where are you…" she asked herself, looking all over for the red and black dragon. Finally, she saw him sitting down, minding his own business. "Relisan!" (Rehl-eh-sahn) she called out to him. "There you are!"

Relisan looked in the direction of the voice, "Shelly?" he said, as the dragoness got closer. When she stopped in front of him, he asked, "What are you doing all the way out here?"

"Looking for you… what other reason is there? Listen, please come back with me."

"Why should I?"

"Because your family is worried about how you've been acting lately… and so am I."

Relisan sighed and shook his head, "No, I don't feel like going back."

"But why?" Shelly replied, totally confused.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on Relisan…"

"No!" the red dragon said sternly, "Just leave me alone!"

Shelly looked at him angrily, "Fine then!" she retorted, "If you're going to push away everyone that cares about you, then I'm wasting my time trying to help you!" She then turned and began to walk away from. Her words however, hit Relisan hard in the chest. He finally realized why it seemed like others didn't care about him, he had pushed them away so much that they began to ignore him. And now, he was losing his closest friend for the very same reason.

_I was way out there on the wrong side of town _

_And the ones that I loved I started pushing 'em out _

_Then I realized that it was all my fault_

"Shelly wait!" he called out to her and he ran to catch up with her. The dragoness stopped and turned her head back to look at him. "I'm sorry. It's just that… I don't like to talk about how I feel. But, at the same time, I feel like I'm going to breakdown at any moment from keeping everything bottled up. I feel like I'm drowning in an ocean…"

Shelly came close to him and placed a paw on his shoulder. "Rel…" she began, using the nickname she had given him, "That's what family and friends are for. They want to know how you're feeling. Why else would we worry so much about you? We know that you have feelings within you that you're not fully expressing and it's causing you to push us away. You said you felt like you were drowning… well stop pushing us away, we're your lifeline that's trying to help you."

Relisan smiled widely and he could feel relief beginning to inch its way into him as he realized that they truly did care about him. He quickly brought the yellow dragoness into a tight embrace. "Thank you," he said softly. Shelly was caught off guard by his sudden hug, but she smiled warmly and returned it.

_I've been looking for a lifeline _

_For what seems like a lifetime _

_I'm drowning in the pain, breaking down again _

_Looking for a lifeline_

"Are you… willing to listen now?" he asked her as he broke the embrace.

"Of course I will," she replied. "You can tell me anything and everything."

As they continued to walk together, Relisan began opening up his heart to her, telling her about everything. About how he felt, how depressed he was, he held nothing back. Whenever he would stop, Shelly would push him on, asking him questions and finding answers for them. Slowly, they tore down the walls that he had built around himself.

_So I put out my hand and I asked for some help _

_We tore down the walls I built around myself _

_I was struck by the light and I fell to the ground_

Soon, the two dragons found themselves out in the middle of the market place of the city. Relisan cast his stare to the dragoness next to him. _She's such an amazing friend,_ he thought. "Thank you Shelly," he suddenly said. "I've always wanted to find a way out the state I was in, I was searching for that lifeline that would take me out of it. I searched everywhere for it and yet, though my eyes were wide open, they were blind to the fact that the very lifeline I was looking for was right in front of me the whole time. I ignored it… I ignored you guys when all you wanted was to help me. Thank you for being there for me and for pulling out of my ocean of despair. I feel so much better now."

Shelly couldn't help but smile at him. "I'm glad you feel better."

_I've been looking for a lifeline _

_For what seems like a lifetime _

_I'm drowning in the pain, breaking down again _

_Looking for a lifeline  _

_Is there anybody out there?_

_Can you pull me from this ocean of despair?_

_I'm drowning in the pain, breaking down again _

_Looking for a lifeline_

"You've got a heart of gold," Relisan cooed. "It's so precious and wonderful."

Shelly blushed a little from his compliment, the yellow scales on her cheeks becoming red slightly. "Thank you Rel," she said.

"Just remember, in this cold world we live in, even that won't be enough to get you by. Promise me one thing," he said.

"Anything," Shelly replied.

"You had faith that I would come around even though I always pushed you away. You believed that I would finally be able to see why you were trying so hard to get to me. Promise me you'll keep that kind of strong faith with you. It's going to be hard, but please, don't lose it."

_You know a heart of gold won't take you all the way_

_And in a world so cold it's hard to keep the faith_

_I'm never gonna fade away, yeah_

Shelly nodded, "I promise you Relisan, I won't lose it. Even in the darkest times, it'll be strong."

The red and black dragon smiled softly and affectionately wrapped his tail around hers. "Thank you. I'm so glad that you're here with me. You are my lifeline. I would have been lost without you."

_I've been looking for a lifeline _

_For what seems like a lifetime _

_I'm drowning in the pain, breaking down again _

_Looking for a lifeline  _

_Is there anybody out there?_

_Can you pull me from this ocean of despair?_

_I'm drowning in the pain, breaking down again _

_Looking for a lifeline_

- - - - - - - -

**Here's something to think about: "Sometimes people put up walls not to keep others out, but to see who cares enough to break them down." – Original author unknown.**

**So there you have it! Relisan and Shelly are my new characters. They will be making more appearances in future stories I have planned, so keep a lookout for them!**

**And also, I mentioned that one of these dragons would be mine and mine alone. And that would be Relisan. He is how I imagine myself if I were a dragon. So don't ask me if you can use him because he'll be off limits.**

**If you want a better image of Relisan, look at my avatar. That's him! I thank Spartan-029 for drawing him up for his Project 100 picture!**

**Thank you all for reading! Till next time!**


End file.
